


I won’t need the mistletoe

by SadiablosLikeItHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, I blame tumblr tags, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/pseuds/SadiablosLikeItHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen man, you’re over thinking this. He probably doesn’t even care!  It’s Derek! I doubt anything we’ve ever said to him as a joke has stuck with him.  All you did was-”</p><p>“EAT MY ASS!” Stiles yells it so loudly, that Scott lets go and steps back without even thinking.  “I told Derek Hale to eat my ass under the mistletoe, Scott!  </p><p>Stiles eyes are wide as though he’s only now realizing what he’s said.  Scott chokes back a bark of laughter. “I know, and I admit that’s kind of a gross idea on your part, but it’s not like you were serious!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won’t need the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrandomnesslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/gifts).



> So, I was browsing along Tumblr and game across the lovely Ms. Chynna's tags and this sort of snowballed from there.  
> No I'm not a writer, I'm just a man who should be sleeping and getting ready to work and instead was writing Sterek.  
> Such are my life's choices...
> 
> (rated T 'cause I can't get away with G)
> 
> Now Beta'd by the lovely Ms Chynna!!!!

“It’s a perfectly normal Christmas tradition for fuck’s sake! I mean, if you’re under mistletoe with someone you kiss them, am I right?”

Scott watched in amusement as his best friend continued to pace back and forth, his gestures growing more chaotic as he attempted to explain himself again for the third time that afternoon. “Sure, but you didn’t kiss him, I’m actually pretty sure that would have been less weird, dude. What you did was say something, to Derek of all people, that sounded like something out of a Christmas porno.”

Stiles whirled back around, his hands flying to grip his hair tightly, his expression one of utter embarrassment. “I know that, Scott! Do you think I don’t know that? I was there when the verbal diarrhea happened! Not! Helping!”

It was impossible to reign in his laughter at that point, ignoring the look of betrayal Stiles was currently sending his way, Scott leaned forward no longer trying to mask his delight at his friends distress. “So why don’t you just go back over there and tell him you’ll take back the mistletoe and the offer if he pretends today never actually happened?”

“Jesus Christ, Scott! It wasn’t an offer! It was a joke, a very bad joke, a joke so bad, I need for The Doctor to be real just so he can take me in the TARDIS and fix this situation and oh my god you still haven’t watched Doctor Who yet, have you?”

Scott’s hands immediately take to the air in mock surrender. “I said Star Wars then Doctor Who, man. You know I won’t be able to keep all the space shit straight in my head if I watch them at the same time.”

Stiles snorts as he rolls his eyes, a look of utter disgust directed at his best friend painting his face. “You’re pathetic and I’m ashamed people think you’re a geek. Also it wasn’t my mistletoe, Cora was the one who hung it up.” The last bit is muffled as Stiles bends himself over hugging at his stomach as though he were moments from vomitting.

“Okay well, go back over and say you don’t have a tartus to take it back so you’d very much like it if Derek didn’t kill you anytime soon over a joke.”

Stiles can hear the smirk in Scott’s words, doesn’t need to see the expression on his friends face which is good as he can’t find the strength to look at anything higher that his own feet at the moment. “God you uncultured swine, it’s a TARDIS not a tartus. Just stop trying, you’re only embarrassing me further and I don’t think I can take anymore humiliation for the day!”

It’s impossible for Scott to stay seated at that, it only takes two steps before he pulls his friend up and into a warm embrace. “Listen man, you’re over thinking this. He probably doesn’t even care! It’s Derek! I doubt anything we’ve ever said to him as a joke has stuck with him. All you did was-”

“EAT MY ASS!” Stiles yells it so loudly, that Scott lets go and steps back without even thinking. “I told Derek Hale to eat my ass under the mistletoe, Scott!

Stiles eyes are wide as though he’s only now realizing what he’s said. Scott chokes back a bark of laughter. “I know, and I admit that’s kind of a gross idea on your part, but it’s not like you were serious!”

The groan Stiles makes is utter anguish as he flings himself face down on his bed, his words muffled by the pillow he seems to be suddenly trying to suffocate himself with.

“What?” Scott says moving forward to place a hand on his friends ankle.

“I said,” Stiles turns his face just enough to free his mouth, “pretty sure he didn’t hear my heart do the ‘lie-tick’ thing.”

Scott’s face is one of utter confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Oh my god, Scott! It means it was a joke, but maybe it wasn’t a lie. And maybe when I realized that I maybe ran out of the loft before Derek could do anything but look at me like I’d grown a second head and oh holy fuck someone needs to just kill me now! I’m serious, dark-hearts and doors be damned, this is how I’m dying!” Stiles wiggles himself to half slide off the bed, his temples throbbing as the blood begins to rush to his head.

It’s moments before Scott can think to say anything, the shock having momentarily frozen his ability to speak. “Derek? But, I thought Lydia-”

“Is my Goddess and I will always love her and definitely wouldn’t mind trying out a few things I read about in the November Cosmopolitan with her, but even when she kissed me finally it just…wasn’t what I thought it would be. I don‘t think it‘s what I want anymore.”

“And Derek?” Scott gently prompts.

Stiles slides the rest of the way off the bed, shuffling his body half under the bed pressing his head into the carpet, mouth turned enough to answer. “Came back. I didn’t even think about him much when he was gone those two months, but when he came back it was suddenly like, the idea of him leaving again was scarier then the blackness I’d been feeling since the Nemeton. Then I started to wonder if I wasn’t thinking about him those two months because missing him would have been more than I could’ve dealt with, ya know?”

The sound of Scott opening the window has Stiles covering his head, fresh air is not actually what he needs, thank you very much. Death by asphyxiation from a carpet weeks past vacuuming sounds infinitely better at the moment.

“Um, Stiles-”

“It was already too much, the day dreams became day-mares, I couldn’t tell what was real. I don’t even know when I started thinking about him as being someone who would un-fuck up a situation, but him being back, things just felt better. I mean, this is Derek Hale! He’s the one we used to think caused everything fucked up in Beacon Hills!”

Stiles hears Scott huff a breath as though offended for his fellow werewolf. “No Stiles, I mean-”

“Don’t “no” me, Scott. You thought it just as much as I did. But now, that’s not it. And it’s more than what he did for our parents, or tried to do, it was before that. I just, I didn’t really realize that things had shifted for me until he was back and then things just clicked.”

“You need to shut up now, Stiles!” Scott’s voice taking on an edge of desperation.

“And it’s not like I was gonna ever say anything to him and then suddenly I’m telling him, if he doesn’t want to kiss me under the mistletoe he can always eat my ass, I mean who says that! It’s not even funny and I’m not sure I’m not still hallucinating because-”

“Stiles! Shut the fuck-” Scott’s words are cut short followed by a loud thud against his wall.

Stiles quickly turns his head from looking under his bed to see his best friend righting himself against the wall and Derek fucking Hale lowering his hands, which obviously moments ago had just shoved his best friend into a wall and how is this his life!

“How is this my life?” Okay, obviously his word to mouth filter is gone and he needs to die again quickly before saying anything else idiotic. Army crawling as much of his body under his bed as clutter will allow seems like the ideal thing to do.

“Stiles, come back-” he hears Scott say.

“Scott, just go!” Oh and that’s Derek and that’s not good, obviously there will be no witnesses to his totally deserved murder.

“I really don’t think him talking to you right now is a good thing.” Stiles can hear that Scott has actually bothered to use his Alpha voice and suddenly he remembers why he loves his best friend again.

“I really don’t care, I’ve heard enough today and I need to speak with Stiles and I really don’t want to do that with you in the room so just go home, study, practice your big boy growl, I don’t care just please, leave.” Derek isn’t bothering with putting any wolf into his voice but maybe he pulled a wolfs bane soaked sword on Scott because yes, that is the sound of his door opening and closing and his best friend leaving and suddenly he remembers why he hates his best friend again.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out tentatively.

“Oh my god no, you cannot be serious. I am not here, you do not see me, just leave me to die under here if you please, I found some old gym shorts, my death should be swift.” Stiles attempts to wiggle more under his bed but the amount of clutter prevents him from getting any further and damn his Father anyway for being right about cleaning things up.

“Stiles, you can’t die from sniffing dirty laundry. Would you please just come out from under there, this is ridiculous!” Derek’s sigh conveying his annoyance perfectly.

“That isn’t happening anytime soon, so you should really do yourself the favor and go home. I promise if I ever come across a Time Lord, I will rewrite today don‘t you worry, but until then we can just pretend I already did, so if you don’t mind I very much need you to leave so I can get on with my- HEY!”

Stiles scrambles to grab onto something as he feels himself being pulled out from under his bed by his ankles. “Derek! Stop it!”

“No, you’re being ridiculous, so now I’m being ridiculous, just come out and talk to me!” The growl in his voice is in no way responsible for how quickly Stiles’ pulse has sped up.

“There isn’t anything that needs to be talked about!” Stiles is trying his best to grab his bed frame to pull himself back under, but even without Derek’s werewolf strength, he doesn’t have the size or leverage to properly fight the larger man.

“If you don’t stop squirming I swear to god I will never eat your ass, but I promise you I will be beating your ass!” The second the words are out of his mouth both Stiles and Derek freeze, the latter losing his balance and falling. The solitary sound of their breaths is suddenly almost deafeningly loud.

Stiles’ hair is a mess, his sweater is rucked up above his belly button, his face flushed and he knows his jaw is hanging open, he must look like an idiot, but he’s too focused on the earlier part of that sentence. “If I don’t stop? Is there a scenario happening with you and my ass as a thing that could actually be plausible outside my hormonally infused brain that I should maybe know about?”

Derek’s jaw is set tight, his eyebrows drawn together, face locked in a scowl and his eyes never quite meeting Stiles’ as he answers with a question of his own. “Did you mean what you said? Do I make things bett- do you think I un-fuck things up?”

Stiles manages to push himself up to a sitting position, his nerves suddenly all to aware of his legs which are tangled with Derek’s. The combined heat seems to be searing his skin, he wonders if it feels hotter to the wolf. “I think you’ve been trying your hardest to make things better since I met you. I think you ended up doing the opposite quite a few times, but I think you’ve always been trying. And ya, right now, since you’ve been back, I’d say you’re the number one un-fucker-upper person I know. So, if you don’t mind could you maybe get back to my ass for a second because, my entire me is fucked up right now and as champion un-fucker-upper guy, was that maybe something you were not wholly against possibly helping me out with?”

Derek laughs, more of a breath than anything else, but a small smile has made its way to the older mans mouth and his expression seems one more of amused curiosity than frustration. “Do you ever just say anything without talking in circles? I need a translation for all that, I’m pretty sure you just asked me to un-fuck you and that seems like the opposite of what you were mentioning back at the loft.”

Stiles chokes back a laugh, his hands shaking as he moves one forward allowing it to fall on Derek’s calve which is currently pressing against his knee. “Okay you want it straight forward? I can do straight forward. I was joking at the loft.” Stiles can feel Derek’s legs tense at that and it’s Derek’s doubt that actually gives him the confidence to continue. “You know the saying how there’s truth in humor? Well, in this case, that’s what happened. Derek I feel like I’ve been falling for you for the last year and I wasn’t in on what was going on until you got back. I don’t think I still know exactly what I’m feeling, but damn it I know you wouldn’t have wrestled me out from under my own bed if you weren’t maybe feeling something of what I was feeling too. Not that I’m saying things have to be in the feelings category because, that’s okay if you weren’t thinking on those lines, but it’s probably only fair to let you know I was thinking along those lines just so you know where I stand and not just because of this darkness issue. You were making things better before I maybe needed you too and I just didn’t really see it until recently and oh my god maybe I’m not able to say things straight forward but then circles aren’t exactly a bad thing and you came back-”

Stiles is mercifully cut off by Derek grabbing at his legs and pulling until their tangled bodies are rearranged and Stiles is more or less practically in Derek’s lap. His eyes are downcast unable to look the younger man in the eye again, his hands warm and solid on the grips they have on Stiles’ knee and elbow.

“You came back first. Stiles, you, you have never made sense to me. You came back when you should have walked away. You came back when you barely knew me and had no reason to help me or trust me. You still don’t make any sense to me, but when I think about you, it’s with clarity, that much I do know.”

Stiles feels his whole body flush at Derek’s words. “You think about me?”

Derek doesn’t stop the snort as he huffs out his breath, finally making eye contact with the young man he’s still gripping tightly. “Mainly I think about biting you, but yes Stiles, I think about you. But I’m not gonna lie to you, it’s not something I want to do.”

Before Stiles can pull back out of Derek’s grip, the werewolf is pulling him forward again, he can feel the mans leg move to curve slightly around him as though he were trying to keep him in place. “Derek, you don’t have to do anything-”

“I know that! With you, I mean I know that. I don’t have to be something with you I’m not. I don’t have to be your Alpha, I don’t have to be your knight in shining armor because maybe you’ve saved me more than I’ve ever saved you. It’s not something I’ve wanted to do because it’s you, and that means no matter what it’ll be more than I’ve ever done. But maybe I never thought about the things I might want to be not have to be, if I could be, if you wanted me to be I mean.”

Stiles doesn’t try to hide the smile that blossoms on his face, “I think you’ve got some circles going on there, Sourwolf,” He pulls himself to his knees to straddle Derek’s lap and is pleased when the older man immediately crosses his legs and moves his hands to Stiles’ lower back to help position him. Moving his arms to rest on Derek’s shoulders, Stiles realizes his sweater is still rucked up and he falters for a moment thinking how utterly ridiculous he probably looks in the moment.

Before he can use his elbow to push his sweater down, Derek’s hand is on him in a flash first grabbing his elbow to stop the moment then quickly moving his hand to Stiles’ side, unable to stop his own gasp as he makes contact with his skin. “I uh, I think maybe I need to go now.”

Stiles isn’t even aware that his knees immediately tighten against Derek, his hands suddenly clasping behind the werewolf’s neck, body immediately protesting the idea before words can even find their way out of Stiles’ mouth. “I think going is a bad idea, I think you were right earlier. Talking, talking is a thing which we could be doing now and that doesn’t have to necessarily be with words, there’s always hand gestures, interpretive dance, I could mime things at you if you want or maybe you could maybe kiss me because honestly that’s where I was going what with crawling in your lap here and I mean, I’ve already hit a pretty high amount of humiliation for one day, you wouldn’t wanna add to that, would you?”

Derek hides his laugh in Stiles neck, does his best to let the human’s scent calm him down. “I can’t- right now Stiles my wolf is too close. You made it feel like you want me to protect you, that you would trust me to do that, fuck Stiles it wants to do that. If I stay right now, it’ll be too much too quick, I won’t know how to be good for you, I’ll end up being like the big bad wolf you like to joke about and I’ll eat you up.”

“And now we’re back to eating me, and I gotta say I am not seeing a downside there.” Stiles yips as Derek quickly nips sharply at his neck. “Okay, okay I see what you mean about the wolf being close, down boy!”

With a soft groan Derek is able to pull himself back from Stiles’ neck to look him in the eye. “You know this is fast, twenty minutes ago you were trying to die via gym shorts, I just can’t go so fast without the wolf taking over.”

Stiles gulps, his body shivering not in fear but in sudden need. He wants Derek’s wolf to claim him, to bite him and mark him and be the kind of anchor that the darkness around his heart couldn’t begin to move. He understands though, Derek moving fast has never ended well and Stiles is suddenly sure without a doubt that this has to end well, he needs it to.

His mouth is covering Derek’s before he even stops to think though. Words, he’d been about to say circles of words, and now they’re gone. How did he end up here, his lips pressing intently to the man beneath him? How did his hands end up in this mans hair so quickly, why are his eyes shut so tight? Derek’s only unresponsive for that first moment, after he moves past the surprise though, it’s impossible not to kiss Stiles back with everything he has.

It’s as though now, through their wet mouths and shared breaths, they’re making a promise. Not too much now, but everything. Not too fast, but forever. Derek has a handful of Stiles’ hips and his sweater, pulling and kneading as he licks warmly into Stiles’ mouth, unable or unwilling to quiet the desperate moans he’s making. He sucks Stiles’ tongue into his own mouth with quick pressure, soothing the tug with slow flicks of his own tongue, he cannot stop himself from practically devouring the younger boys mouth, can feel how his entire body is seemingly vibrating with need.

Stiles worries for a moment that he’s unable to give as good as he’s getting. Derek is directing Stiles’ head to the side, holding him carefully as he bites at his lower lip. Feeling the way his teeth are scraping and soothing the flesh leave Stiles with little ability to do more than pant openly into Derek’s mouth. He makes a grab for the bigger mans shoulders, trying to gain some focus back, unable to stop his body from shaking from the sensations that are overwhelming it.

The growl that begins deep in Derek’s chest shakes them both and everything seems to take on a more desperate rush. Tongues licking into mouths with little finesse, thoughts of technique long gone replaced with a deep instinct that feels like they’re both fucking into each others mouths for equal parts dominance and submission.

Stiles pulls his mouth from Derek desperate for breath and immediately sets his teeth to Derek’s stubble rough jaw. The groan that escapes his mouth is aching and needy and sends the blood rushing to his groin, his cock suddenly pulsing in way he’s only known when seconds from coming. “I don’t know how this can be too much and not enough at the same time.”

Derek doesn’t answer with words, but brings Stiles’ mouth back to his own, pulling back the heat and calming them both with gentle presses of his lips, soft licks barely there before he moves on. His ears are still ringing and his body feels locked in lust filled rigidity, but he’s pulling back enough to kiss Stiles the way he deserves to be kissed; with tenderness, mouthing at his lips unspoken promises, declarations of intent, and a litany of thanks. Derek doesn’t even realize when they’ve stopped kissing at first, foreheads pressed together breaths mingling in soft pants at first, relaxing into slow deep breaths.

“Derek?”

The werewolf can barely open his eyes, exhaustion setting in more fit to having run fifteen miles than from having kissed for a couple minutes. He can barely manage a response, “Hmm?”

“If I promise not to try and get you to eat my ass under the mistletoe, would you stay, please?”

Derek can hear the lack of surety in Stiles’ voice, the please has a flavor of insecurity that Derek quickly decides shouldn’t be there. Without making a sound, he moves his grip to Stiles’ thigh and his upper back and tightening his hold on the younger man, stands with him and crosses to Stiles bed. He chuckles quietly to himself at the yelp Stiles makes as he’s lifted in the air, but the wolf inside preens when he feels the human relax instead of tensing up.

Derek lowers them both to the bed and moves curling himself around Stiles’ body, content to try and recover the energy that seems to have been leached out of his body. The anger inside himself, the darkness inside Stiles, maybe they can both drain out with each other acting as anchors. He feels Stiles gently brush his lips across his mouth and he wishes he had the strength right now to open his eyes, see what his staying looks like on Stiles’ face, what it means to him.

“Stiles?”

A soft barely there noise is the only response Derek gets, but he knows he’s being heard. “Just so you know, when we’re ready, I won’t need the mistletoe.”

~fin~


End file.
